Your letter, Your love
by PoisonIvania
Summary: Denmark is very sure Norge is writing a card for him but what if he doesn't receive a Valentine's Day card from his beloved Norway? What does he do now?  ChibiDen/ChibiNor Fluff! :D HAPPY NEW YEAR FIC! :D


**I do not own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does.**

A/N: Hello! :D This is my first DenNor fic. Had a bit of difficulty writing them, Norway is sure a difficult character to write. D: But I just love DenNor so much! :D I sincerely apologize if the characters are OOC.

This is a little awkward cause Opposites Attract should be updates but here I am, with a one shot. HAHA Anyways,

**DenNor needs more LOVE!**

**Reviews will be loved! :D**

**Enjoy! :D

* * *

**

"Okay everybody tomorrow is a very special day. Can anybody tell me what day it is?"

"Oh oh! Pick meee!" Denmark waved his hand maniacally from the back of the class.

"Hmm… Let's see." The teacher giggled at Denmark's enthusiasm, and scanned the rest of the class, "How about you… Finland?"

"It's Valentine's Day!"

"That's right! So today we're going to write cards for our valentine! Aren't you kids excited?"

"Yay!" the entire class chirruped.

The children got to their feet and scrambled to the little tables at the side of the class, each having a box of crayons and several pieces of colored paper.

"When you're done, place your card in your valentine's pigeon hole okay?" the teacher pointed to the boxes at the side of the class, each baring the name of a student.

"Okay!"

Denmark smiled and scribbled on his piece of paper, he knew exactly who he was going to give it to.

* * *

_Norge! _

_Will you be my Valentine? Of course you will! Hehe xD_

_Jeg elsker deg! :D_

_Den! ;D

* * *

_

And he drew a giant heart on the other side of the paper, coloring it to resemble Norway's flag. He held up his masterpiece, tilting his head to the side, somehow it didn't look right,

"It needs Danish quality."

He then grabbed a big red crayon and colored the background behind the heart to resemble Denmark's flag. He admired his card; a Norwegian heart surrounded by Denmark's flag. Beautiful. Norge was sure to love it!

From his seat, Denmark glanced at Norway who was silently writing his card. Denmark had the urge to go up and disturb him but he suppressed it, after all, he didn't want to wreck the card Norway was making for him.

"Okay everyone! It's time to put your cards into the pigeon holes!"

The students got up from their seats and rushed to put their cards in the pigeon holes.

After every child had sat down, the teacher said, "Remember, only open your box when you get home, okay?"

The children nodded obediently and got up to collect their box.

Denmark could barely contain his excitement; he shook his box, hearing the sound of paper rustling.

"Woohoo! I bet Norge's one is inside!"

As he exited the class, he spied Norway in the hallway.

"Wait for me Norge!" he called out.

Norway just ignored him and continued walking.

"Hey!" Denmark grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me." Norway shot Denmark an annoyed look.

"Hehe!" Denmark shook his box, "I can't wait to read your card Norge!"

Norway just kept quiet and ignored the hyperactive Dane.

"And I bet you can't wait to read mine! Cause' it's the best!"

Norway just rolled his eyes and continued walking.

* * *

When Denmark got home, he rushed upstairs to his room and immediately opened his box. He dug through the stack of bright heart-covered cards, looking for the one he was looking for.

"Where's Norge's card?" he asked himself, completely puzzled.

He decided to check the box again; this time he tipped out the contents of the box and frantically opened all the cards. He could recognize Norway's handwriting at a glance but none of the cards bore the neat handwriting he sought.

Panicking, he rushed downstairs to the phone and dialed Norway's home number.

"Hallo?"

"NORGE! Where is your card?"

"Oh. That's why you're calling about? If it's not important, I'm hanging up,"

"Norge! This IS important! Did you forget to put in my card? I can come over now and collect it!"

"No Dan."

"Eh?"

"I didn't write you a card."

"But… but I saw you writing!"

"I wrote it for Ice. Not you."

"But we're best friends Norge! You're supposed to be my valentine! Not Ice's! Mine and _only_ mine!"

"Well, I didn't write one for you. If you have nothing to say, I'm going to hang up. My mom is coming home soon. Bye bye."

And before Denmark could even respond, he heard the monotonous dial tone.

He put down the phone, trembling slightly, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Norge didn't write me a card?"

For the rest of the day, Denmark spent his time cooped up in his room. He refused to come down for dinner, even when his mom promised him his favorite Rodgrod for dessert.

He moped in bed, staring at his box. He didn't care that he received many cards from several girls in class. He was willing to give Iceland all his cards just to receive Norway's. He didn't know how he was going to face Norway again.

Thank goodness the next day was a Saturday.

For the first time in his life, Denmark didn't go to sleep with a smile on his face.

The next day, Denmark couldn't take the pleas from his stomach anymore. He went down and had breakfast. In the middle of breakfast, the doorbell rang.

"Denmark honey, will you get that?"

"Okay."

Denmark trudged towards the door, opening it to reveal the last person he wanted to see.

"Norge?"

"Dan. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Nor-" Denmark felt himself flush, then jealousy got the better of him, he spluttered, "Shouldn't you be with Ice?"

"Idiot."

"Huh?"

"I'm here to give you this." Norway blushed and handed a beautiful handmade card to Denmark.

"This… this…"

"Yes, this is your card."

Denmark's eyes lit up and he lunged onto Norway, pinning him onto the ground.

"Yay! Norge loves me!"

"Get...get off me!"

"No!" Denmark said stubbornly.

"Then I'll take my card back!"

"No way! This is mine!" Denmark got up, hugging the card protectively against his chest, "It's full of your love! I'm never giving it back!"

"I never said I put my love in it."

"But… but… I can feel it!" Denmark announced, before cocking his head to the side, confused "Wait, why are you giving me today? I thought you said you didn't write me one?"

"I lied you idiot. Also, yesterday wasn't Valentine's Day and I wanted to give this to you personally." Norway answered, mumbling the last few words, blushing.

"Oooh Norge! You do care! Wait. That, means I gave you your card on the wrong day?"

"I guess so, but it's okay."

"No wait, it's _not_ okay! I can't make a card now so I'll give you this."

Denmark kissed Norway on the cheek and hugged him tightly.

"Happy Valentine's Day Norge! _Jeg elsker deg!_"

* * *

_Dear Danmark,_

_Jeg elsker deg, of course I will be your valentine you idiot._

_Forever yours,  
Norway.

* * *

_

"Hey Norge! Look what I found!" Denmark ran into the room waving Norway's card.

"Pu-put that away!" Norway blushed.

"Aww don't need to be so shy!" Denmark put down the card and went to Norway's side, enveloping him in a big hug.

"Come on, let's go to the balcony." Norway pried himself out of Denmark's hug and pulled him towards the balcony, "It's almost time."

The two stood at the balcony, Denmark had his arms wrapped round the smaller man. He glanced at his watch, five more seconds to midnight!

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

The sky before the duo erupted into a myriad of colors, the bright lights of the fireworks lit up the night sky.

"Wow! Look Norge! It's so awesome! Woohoo!"

Norway just stared at the fireworks, showing no emotion at all.

"Come on Norge! Don't you love fireworks?"

"You owe me something Dan."

"Eh? What?" Denmark looked at Norway, confusion wiped across his face.

"What does a couple do at midnight on the first day of the new year?"

"Eh? Wish each other "Happy new year?""

Norway grabbed Denmark's necktie and pulled Denmark towards him until their faces were inches apart.

"Just kiss me now you idiot."

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! :D**

**MAY 2011 BE A GREAT YEAR FOR YOU!  
**


End file.
